


Professor Dean V

by queenbree17



Series: Professor Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Dean and his student, Castiel, find a different use for the school library study rooms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Dean V

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like!

Dean leaned back on the library couch. Behind him he could hear giggling, but he ignored it. He focused on the papers he was trying to grade, the noise of the library fading. A warm hand fell on his shoulder, making him jump. “Professor Winchester, you are quite a magnet for these studying students.”

Dean glanced up to see the head of the sociology department looking down at him. He picked up his papers from the couch and gestured for the head to sit. “Ms. Naomi, you startled me.” Dean glanced around in time to see a bunch of college girls drop their eyes back to their books. “I hadn’t noticed I was being watched.”

“Of course not,” Naomi said dismissively, “Why aren’t you working in your office?” Before Dean could answer Naomi continued on. “Metatron has been talking to me about the rumor of one of our professors is sleeping with their student.”

Naomi stared at Dean pointedly. Dean shifted uncomfortable under her gaze. “Has Metatron been able to figure out who’s sleeping with their student?”

Taking a deep breath, Naomi crossed her legs, “No, Metatron hasn’t.” She stood up and leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I’m quite surprised that Castiel Novak is sleeping with you, though, I thought he was straight.”

Dean pulled back, startled. He stared questioningly at Naomi who only smirked at him. “He was going to be next on my list, but he switched out of my class and into yours at the last moment. I’d bang him too if I were in your position.”

Dean stared dumbfound after Naomi as she sauntered off. She knew about him and Castiel, but hadn’t told Metatron. Why? As he graded his papers Dean went over every possible reason for Naomi to not tell Metatron about him and Castiel, but he kept coming up blank.

His phone started going off and the librarian glared at him. Dean rooted around his pockets and quickly answered his phone with a whispered, “Hello?”

“Dean,” Castiel’s groggy voice said from the other end of the line. “Where are you? I woke up alone in your office?”

“I’m in the library.” Dean whispered, well aware of the librarian’s glare. “I couldn’t focus with you napping on my couch and I really need these papers graded for class.”

“Okay,” Castiel said with a yawn. “I’ll meet you there.”

“No, wait—“ Dean started, but his student had already hung up.

Dean sighed and turned back to his papers. By time Castiel had found him he was on his last paper. Castiel slid down on the couch next to Dean and started flipping through the papers. “Why is there a gaggle of students watching you through the shelves?”

“I think they like me. I always find them watching me.” Dean said pulling the papers from his student’s hands. “Don’t rifle through those, those are my other student’s. Here.”

Castiel took the paper that Dean handed him and looked at the grade on the top. “Eighty out of eighty-five? I thought this was a good paper.”

“Good, yes, but not great.” Dean said looking down at his last paper.

“But, why didn’t I get full marks?” Castiel asked, he leaned in close and whispered, “I even slept with the professor to make sure I’d get full marks.”

Dean looked up to stare at Castiel with disbelief. His student laughed, “I was only joking, Professor, I only sleep with you because I think you’re hot. But seriously, can you tell me why I didn’t get full marks?”

“Let me just finish this paper then I’ll go over yours with you.” Dean said, turning back to his paper. Dean focused as much as he could to grade the last paper, but Castiel was really distracting. He wasn’t doing anything in particular, but just him being there and fidgeting with his sweater and playing with the edges of his paper was enough to distract Dean. With a huff, Dean set his paper down and turned to Castiel.

“Alright, Castiel, let’s go over your paper.” Castiel looked at Dean with large eyes and Dean gulped, pressing his legs a little closer together.

“That’s alright, Professor, I read your comments.” Castiel said. He leaned back against the couch. “I’d much rather go over you.” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean ran a hand over his mouth, “Cas,” he said, “I think we need to not be seen together so much at school.”

“What?” Castiel asked. The wide eyed look he gave Dean was almost heartbreaking. It was as if Dean had told him to leave him alone—which in a way he supposed he did.

Dean glanced around to make sure no one was looking before he threaded his fingers through Castiel’s. “Naomi came to talk to me. She said she knows that we’re sleeping together, but she hasn’t told Metatron yet. I don’t know why, but I don’t want anyone else to find out.”

“She’s not telling because she sleeps with all her students.” Castiel said. At Dean’s startled look Castiel continued. “Yeah, she’ll sleep with anyone who wants to do better in her class.”

“Regardless, I still think we shouldn’t hang out so much at school.” Dean said.

Castiel stuck out his bottom lip, “We only have two more weeks of class.”

“Still—“ Dean started, but he couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to why they shouldn’t be together at school, not when Castiel was looking at him like that.

Castiel stood up and stretched, well aware that a strip of his stomach was showing. “I’ll be in one of the back study rooms if you need me, Professor.”

Before Dean could say anything else Castiel left. Dean stared after him, contemplating if he should follow or not. The sound of giggling pulled his mind from his student and he looked at the shelf where several girls were hiding.

He could hear them whispering rapidly to one another, his name being thrown around. Before any of them got up the courage to approach him Dean got up and headed the opposite way Castiel had gone. He ducked into the history section and doubled back along the wall. The whispering girls failed to notice him as he snuck behind them and to the study rooms. Only one room was in use and Dean strode to that one.

He opened the door and slid in to find his student lounging on the desk, sweater gone and shirt already unbuttoned. “So glad you could make it, Professor.” Castiel said, his voice dropping an octave.

Dean shut the door and leaned against it, watching Castiel as he slowly slid his shirt off and moved to work on his pants. “Where’s your tie?”

Castiel reached for his neck, “I must have left it in your office.” he said with a wink.

Dean smiled, remembering how Castiel had tied the ends of their ties together and how they had ended up almost choking each other.

He moved to the table as Castiel pushed his pants to his ankles and climbed on the desk. Castiel quickly grabbed him and laid Dean on his back before straddling him. As he rolled his hips he undid Dean’s pants and shirt.

Dean’s breathing quickened as Castiel worked him over with practiced hands. Three months and Castiel’s touch was still something new and amazing to Dean. He watched Castiel’s blue eyes roam over his body.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. When he sat back up he held a bottle of lube. “Hey,” Dean said when he saw the bottle, “That’s the one from my—“

“—office,” Castiel finished. “I snagged it before I came to the library.”

Castiel popped the top and poured in straight onto Dean’s chest. Dean shivered at the cold, “What are you doing? Don’t use it all.”

“Relax.” Castiel said as he continues to pour more lube onto Dean, “I’ll get you a new bottle if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Once Castiel was satisfied with the large glob of lube on Dean’s chest he set the significantly lighter bottle down and pressed his hands into the lube. Dean shivered again as the lube was spread across his chest, sending tingles everywhere. Once Castiel was satisfied with the amount on Dean’s chest he slid the remaining amount down and carefully massaged it over his professor’s cock.

“God, this stuff is cold.” Dean said as Castiel smeared it on his inner thighs.

“I’ll warm it up.” Castiel said. He dipped his head took Dean’s erect cock in his mouth. The lube tasted weird, but Castiel dipped his head over and over again. His hands kneaded at the inside of Dean’s thighs like a purring cat and Dean’s breathing hitched. Castiel slowly slipped one hand down to find Dean’s entrance.

Dean gasped at the intrusion. He raked his hands down his face before placing them on the back of Castiel’s head. He moaned aloud despite the fact that they were still in the library and anyone passing could hear them.

“Well, aren’t you the loud one today.” Castiel said, letting Dean’s dick slip from his mouth.

Dean’s only response was to groan with pleasure as Castiel wiggled a second finger in. Castiel sat back on his knees and stared down at his professor, loving the way that Dean bit his lip to hold back moans.

When Dean was stretched enough for him, Castiel tugged the other man’s legs around his hips and aligned his cock. Castiel leaned forward to rest his hands above Dean’s shoulders where they leaned against the wall that was by the desk as he slowly pushed himself into Dean.

“Huuuhhhh,” Dean moaned grasping hard at Castiel’s back.

Castiel reveled in the sharp pain left behind by Dean’s nails. He carefully pulled himself out before ramming back in. Dean let out a sharp cry when Castiel hit his sweat spot. With a grunt Castiel continued to thrust in and out of Dean roughly. He let his head fall back and his mouth hand open, gasping for breath as he drove hard into Dean.

Dean used one hand to grab Castiel’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As Castiel rolled his hips he gripped Dean’s mouth with his and pressed his tongue against Dean’s lips, begging for entry. Dean let his other hand hold on tight to Castiel. He could feel his climax coming fast. He thought about grabbing his dick and pumping in time with Castiel, but he loved it when Castiel made him come with nothing touching him.

He came hot and heave, biting his teeth down on the tongue in his mouth. Castiel hissed and blood filled his mouth.

“You bit me,” Castiel said in a husky voice. Before Dean could apologize Castiel slotted his lips against Dean’s and stuck his tongue back in Dean’s mouth, lapping at the saliva and blood inside. Castiel slid one hand from the wall and to Dean’s chest to smear the cum around. Dean shivered at the warm stickiness.

Castiel thrust himself in a few more times before he came hard inside Dean. Dean moaned out wantonly as Castiel filled him up. Castiel slid himself out of Dean, cum dripping out behind him, and leaned down to kiss Dean’s chest and lick at the cum that was smeared everywhere. He looked up and smiled at his professor.

“Cas, I love you.” Dean whispered. He ran a hand through Castiel’s black hair over and over again.

Castiel turned his face so that his could kiss the palm of Dean’s hand. “I love you too, Professor.” He looked at Dean through his lashes, “Do you still want to spend less time together at school?”

“Hell no.” Dean answered before leaning down to kiss his student. “Come on, let’s go back to my place.”

Castiel smiled and climbed off the study room desk. “Should we clean up?” he asked as he pulled his pants up, nodding to the mess they had left on the desk.

Dean laughed, “Probably,”

“But?” Castiel finished.

“But I don’t want to.”

Castiel laughed too and looped his arm through Dean’s. “Come on, Professor, take me home.”

Dean led Castiel out of the study room, pulling away so that they weren’t touching anymore. It was oddly silent in the library and kind of dark. Dean glanced around, but saw no one around. He checked his watch and cursed.

“What?”

“It’s already past seven.” Dean said, “And the library is closed. I think we might be locked in.”

Castiel looked around, noticing the quiet and dark for the first time. When they got to the front doors Castiel tugged on both of them, but they didn’t open. He spun around, “You’re right, Dean. We are locked in.”

Dean ran a hand over his face. What were they going to do? Castiel stared at him with a ghost of a smile on his lips. “What are you smirking about?” Dean asked him.

“We’re all alone in this library for the entire night until someone comes and lets us out.” Castiel said, raising an eyebrow. He pulled Dean to him and ran a hand down his chest, “Plus, they don’t have any cameras in here, so no one will ever know what we did.”

Dean moaned before pressing Castiel hard against the library doors and ripping off his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked. feel free to leave comments. I always love to hear what you have to say and find me on tumblr im queenbree17, i am totally willing to take requests!


End file.
